my little pony: physics isn't magic
by DGL-30
Summary: When a scientist with a dark history finds himself in an unfamiliar and shadowy realm. Where the physics are messed up and there are four legged things roaming around. How is he to find his way when he's trapped in a fog that he can't escape?


**ok, here is a new story... unless your looking at the finished thing. Anyway this story is an idea I've had for a while and I thought it could be interesting. But I'm writing it... Anyway, I'll try my best. here goes! **

I've been here for two days... where I've been for two days I can't fathom. Too many possibilities. Wherever I am, I'm alone. All I can do is sit here. Desperately clinging to sanity and memories. Memories of a past life. Despite it being two days (by my reckoning) , it could well have been an eternity. Certainly feels like it, with the dense mist closing around me like a big blanket. Smothering me In its depths. If I concentrate I can see shapes in the mist... what looks like a table... it's odd though. All of the nondescript shapes are shadowed. As if a veil was cast over them. Dark and mysterious. I want to walk over to it. But I'm terrified of what I might find.

Or what I won't find.

What if this is it for me? Hunger is one thing. But the thirst is killing me. Literally. I'm a smart person. I'm not bragging, simply stating a fact. Renound scientist and all.

Renound for many reasons, let's just say this could be my karma. No regrets If it is...

I'm that annoying person that knows all and tells all. I know. But what do they know? Those who are so stubborn to wave away useful facts. Facts like, you die within a week of not having water. I learnt a long time a go to screw friends and go without. All they do is get in your way of progress. And symptoms include delirium and hallucinations. So those shadowy shapes in the distance could just be a figment of imagination combined with thirst. Mostly thirst though, I was done with imagination by three. A distraction to life. Then again... I'm a curious person.

Eventually my curiosity conquered my fear and I took a few shaky steps towards the objects. The fog still clung to me like a grey coat. A coat of insanity. I swear I'll last three more days in this fog tops. Until either thirst or madness claims me.

With more confidence I step towards the table. Thing.

I guess the fact that it's a real object is a thing to be pleased about... But that's all it is. A grey shape like everything else. Grey and black. The only colours I know. What the hell is this fog anyway? I look around.

Further along the wasteland I can see another shape. I start towards it. If I'm going to survive this I need to get a bearing on my surroundings. With this fog around me I hope it isn't a large area to cover...

I guess I'm lucky today. The object looms into view. To form a wall. I can't see where it leads but it's definitely different. At least I can exclude a few of my theories. But most of the ones left are morbid and depressing. So I stop thinking about that.

More good news. Of a sort. I follow the wall round to find I'm in a circular room. With a flight of stairs in the corner. I think I'll explore this place for now. Who knows what's above. And I won't be able to find my way in this fog.

I methodically go from one side of the room to the other, ensuring I cover all of the centre. Nothing,nothing,nothing...

Wow this room is boring. Until I get to the very centre that is. Lab equipment. That's what I see and it is the most beautiful thing in the world. Until I go to touch it. And find I can't. How odd. Or just fate laughing in my face. Taunting, jeering. I can nearly hear it.

Then again that's probably the insanity talking. It does strike me as odd though... where am I? All I get are questions. I want-no, I need answers. As desperately as I need water. If I don't I fear my whole being will implode. I'll become a shell. A fossil for those willing to enter the mist that surrounds me. If there is anyone.

"What to-" oh yeah. In light of all the discovery I had completely forgotten my golden rule. No talking. Or at least in this current situation. All it does is echo within the fog, As if the fog had substance, and remind me that there is nothing to see. I don't need people but the prospect of never seeing colour or light again depresses me to no end. And how is there any hope. Any option apart from sitting here and dying. Or succumbing to insanity... or both.

My questions are just building. Someone's dumping question after question after question onto the growing mound of questions. And nothing in the answers pile.

Nada. Zilch.

Newest question of the minute. Why is there a colour other than black and grey? The table. Thing. Has loads of shadowy objects on it. Mostly identified as lab equipment. But there, standing out like the moon at night. Colour. Shining brilliantly.

It's hard to describe. The thing was still writhing in shadows, so I could barely make out its shape... It could have been a few things but what it resembled the most was a crown. The metal holdings-or what would be the metal holdings if it is a crown. We're as dark and black as anything else. But the star-shaped jewel was untouched by shadows. And glowed with colour. Whatever it was... It was beautiful. It was powerful. I could touch it. And touch I did.

It was pink in colour. I didn't care what colour it was. It was _colour. _And it was beautiful. So bright, iridescent. I could stare and stare and stare.

Gone was the need for answers. I couldn't bring myself to care. I forget what the questions were anyway.

Gone was the hunger and thirst. Why would I need them.

Gone was the insanity.

I was safe with this thing... my precious beauty. The jewel with colour. Where there was none. It shone. So poetic.

So beautiful.

* * *

I've forgotten what time it is. What does it matter? All time does is go on. On and on. And bring my life closer and closer to the end. At least I can spend it in the presence of such a beautiful thing.

Even the fog seems less hostile. How could I feel hemmed in. I'm not trapped... simply here. With the jewel.

The hunger and thirst are a distraction. It aches and slowly pulls at my life. But I can't bring myself to care. The jewel hums in my hands. Like a purr. It's pleased. I talk to it every now and then. The echoes remind me of how it's just her and I.

But something always breaks peace. And once it's broken it takes time to restore. I grow angry. What sound breaks the peace between us?

I rise from my sitting position by the table. It feels weird to be so tall again.

Through the fog comes echoes. Like words. Shouts of exclamation. They sound so familiar. Like a voice changer. Like if I were to listen closely enough I could understand. I don't want to though. I want to sit in peace with her.

A shadow bursts through the mist. With that weird,un-describable way. It stops. Despite its previous anger I can feel its shock.

Again the wild "words" and angry motions. I just stand there. Not that shape... It's a four legged thing. Small and black. Covered in shadows like everything else. The spirit of my experiments come to haunt me?

Why do the shadows hide what I should see? Why is fate so cruel?After a while it lowers its head and stands like that. Weird. I'm sensing something is supposed to happen. More loud noises. Noise, noise, noise. Can't this thing leave us in peace?

But then it points. At her.

Then at itself.

Obvious meaning in that gesture.

I step backwards, raise my hands up to my chest protectively. It can't have her. Not her. My bright little jewel.

Mine.

It steps forward. Closer and closer. What am I going to do? Attack? I'd killed them before, why not now?

The question went unanswered. But unlike the others I got results. Horrible, awful. Results.

The thing suddenly collapsed. Choking. I didn't even hesitate. It was in pain.

I rushed over to it. Black stuff seeped over the floor. Shadow blood. I leant over.

What is wrong with it? No physical wounds. Just blood. Her face was leaking. Coughing up blood at first it had looked like it was leaking. Oozing out of every cavity.

So many possible issues. It hadn't been like this to start. Which ruled out a lot. Then there were no physical injuries. Just blood. It was internal. Or it was a reaction.

The fog.

It was toxic to it. And thinking about how it hadn't been affected when it descended the stairs I concluded the fog followed me. I guess I can get some answers. Realising this I sprinted to the far side of the room. And listened.

The warped sound of it coughing... stopped.

But was it the good kind of stopped? Or the bad?

I just sat there. The tension was worse than the initial silence of my arrival. At least I'd had something to think about. Now, all I wanted to do was stop thinking. To just sit there... until I ran out of water to run on. And stopped. Like that thing had stopped. Why was I so affected? True, New possible species.

But why be kind now.

In my deep thought I missed the fog flicker.

It was torture to not be able to help it. Stupid jewel. Stupid me. What was wrong with me for those few hours? What is this thing?

Just throw it away. Pull back your arm... Why isn't my arm pulling back? Why is it So hard to throw it? Simple physics. And yet. Air resistance isn't the only force contesting my arm.

It's so beautiful. But I'm not fooled this time.

I can't throw it away. But I'm not it's slave. It won't possess me. Not a she. An it. Some other element is at work here.

Another sound. Again distorted. But I recognise this sound. Bare feet. Too distinct for the fog to warp. Someone was coming.

"H-hello?" I Croaked. Barely audible. But the pattering of feet stopped. I tried to speak again.

Cry of anguish. I guess the shadow creature was on the floor... in its own blood...

I tried not to retch. But as well as the sickening image of the innocent creature lying on the floor... came worry. I'd seen plenty of blood, why nausea? What would the things think of me?

What did I care?

I couldn't communicate to them and the jewel was clearly important to them. Beautiful jewel. All your fault. But I can't let it go. What has my logical, scientific mind come to? The masked pattering is back, rising up the staircase. Calling.

A rush of hope. Could it be? Could the creature be alive? I really do hope. The alternative would be to face the fact that I had killed it. My madness or whatever foolishness that had poisoned my thoughts before. Then again, more blood on my hands really wouldn't change them. But I'd never killed a sentient being before... What difference did it make?

I tried convincing myself of this... and failed.

And still I held the jewel. Still I gazed into its star-shaped depths. The only colour in the grey world.

After the excitement I was alone again. Silence.

Time to sleep. No day or night in the fog. Only grey and black. Lying next to the wall I slowly drifted into sleep. A place of colour. So many colours. Beautiful and varying. I always find it interesting how colours can't be described.

I found a lot of things interesting...

Then again many things can't be described. Like the collection of noises I faced when I woke with a start. Indignation, anger, fear, horror, questions. All coming from the distorted and terrifying noises that echoed from multiple mouths. So many emotions. Almost all directed at me.

But even though they were distorted the carried different tones. They were distinguishable. And the one I distinguished was the voice of the shadow creature. It lived.

First relief. Then fear. They would think I'd tried to kill it? I wanted to run. But where? I can't get past these things without hurting them. Why the hell do I still care! I'm certain it's the fog.

I sit there and waited. The voices continue. Raised voices. Looking for answers. All by the one I saved. I can't understand what they want. I try to reply. Please understand. I'm not a killer.

Please forgive me... don't hurt me.

The horror and shock is catching up. The calmness is gone. With something listening to me. I begin to sob. Even if they can't discern what I'm saying over the fog. Nothing is like the emotion of sorrow.

I feel so weak. They'll probably just end it for me here and now.

Then again Anything that cares has a tug at their hearts when a thing starts crying. It's a strange emotion. It has power. Power to bring kindness.

Even though I can't identify. The tone of the words change. Pity instead of anger. I'm so thankful. Amazed as well at how even without words or sight. I can communicate with these things. If I wasn't so caught up, the realisation that I was talking to intelligent life would have been mind blowing. Me. Discovering the first intelligent life other than people.

Wait... an idea... I can't see, talk or hear... But can I read? Even as though they'd read my mind I heard exclamation and activity. The pattering of feet. Minutes later they returned. Scribbling. Even that sound was distorted. How was the sound being blocked?

Too many questions.

A sliding sound (distorted) and a black shape came to rest in front of me. Black. Covered like everything else and completely unreadable.

Picking up the shadow pencil next to the page (hard when it's repelled from you, I had to write by trapping it between my fingers and letting it hover in place.

Please use the same language. I wrote 'I need water and food' with an added please. I hope I wrote that because I couldn't actually see the paper. I also added, 'can't see what you write because of the fog.'

I hoped... and sent it sliding back.

Silence. Tense on both sides.

Did they know? Where they still angry?

How am I going to live through this? I'm so scared...

Then the sliding comes again.

Silence. Expectant and foreboding. What do they want?

But at least the silence doesn't echo. Silence is calming. And I really need calming.

I can't actually touch anything. So the pencil I was 'holding' was suspended between my fingers. The only thing I could touch the pad with.

I looked down at the notepad. A one sided talk is going to take you nowhere. What can I say? They can't reply and I can't reply in turn. Pointless.

They might feed me. They might sate my thirst. But all I am now is some sort of preserved artifact. Doomed to grow old and eventually break.

Where can one hope to start when they themselves don't know what to do. It's like finding a needle in a haystack... But your blind and the haystack moves.

I decided all I could do was tell them what I knew about my predicament.

'The fog is dangerous.'

And that was it. That's all I know about this. "You can't help me" It weighed on me like an anvil. Unmoveable and unrelenting. I didn't know anything and they can't help me.

Whatever they are... What can they do? I don't need them anyway. I don't need friends.

As I thought it... I must have imagined it, but the fog seemed to thicken.

**I'm sorry guys, I was Hoping to make this chapter longer **

**But I couldn't resist throwing in the tension **

**Also I want to know what you guys think! **

**Where is this confused human? And what's with his past? **

**Anyway I'll post again when I can! **

**Bro hoof to us all! **


End file.
